bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Vietnam War
(1955-75) - Major John Cross, recipient of various medals during the Vietnam War for valor above and beyond the call of duty, as in 1977]] - J.T. Junior]] - Sgt David Harraway as in 1976]] - General McAllister as in 1989]] * Nov 01, 1955 - The Vietnam War commences. North Vietnam is supported by the communists, South Vietnam being supported by the US. The Viet Cong is a communist common front directed by the North. * This war is part of the Cold War. * General John McAllister ("Bionic Showdown"), Major John Cross ("Beyond the Call"), Sgt David Hallaway ("Task Force"), J.T. Junior ("The Deadly Missiles"), Steve Austin, and Peanuts Donnely ("Population: Zero") will serve in various stages of the war. * The extent of involvement of J.T. Connors in the Vietnam War is unknown ("The Deadly Missiles"). * Some time in the early years of the Vietnam War, childhood friend of Steve Peanuts Donnely from the small town Norris is killed in the war ("Population: Zero"). * 1963 - Steve spends several months flying choppers during the Vietnam War until his chopper is shot down. * Some time during the Vietnam War, J.T. Junior, the son of J.T. Connors, is an Air Force pilot, and is decorated eight times in Vietnam ("The Deadly Missiles"). * J.T. Junior is sitting on the runway, waiting for his senior to give take-off orders, when he is unfortunately killed in Vietnam. J.T. Connors has told the brass that the particular airfield is vulnerable ("The Deadly Missiles"). * Some time during the Vietnam War, David Hallaway serves with the Air Force. He loses his stripes inciting a riot at a night club in Saigon. Hallaway is made a sergeant a year later. Caught selling airplane parts, he is court-martialed. Steve sits in the board that convicts him ("Task Force"). - Kim Cross]] - Mother of Kim Cross]] * Some time during the Vietnam War, General John McAllister orders an air strike against his own position, because it is being overrun by the Viet Cong and there is no any other way out ("Bionic Showdown"). * 1975 - Major John Cross is on a covert mission in Vietnam when the South Vietnamese army collapses. He leaves his beautiful Vietnamese wife and daughter, Kim, in a village which he promises would be protected by a US armored unit. However, the tanks fail to get an order to move up, and there is a Viet Cong mortar barrage. Kim's mother dies in her arms. It is believed that Kim dies with her mother ("Beyond the Call"). * Apr 30, 1975 - Fall of Saigon. The Vietnam War concludes. * Major John Cross is awarded the Distinguished Service Medal for deep penetration into enemy territory, and various other medals for valor above and beyond the call of duty, and for his meritorious service to his country ("Beyond the Call"). * 1976 - Several US Vietnam War veterans will join a mercenary gang in "Task Force".